


Si está ahí es para tí

by Gibryl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Tsukki huele a fresas, croqueta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/pseuds/Gibryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces no hace falta ver o decir las cosas, simplemente lo saben, saben que están ahí.[¿TsukiYama? TsukiYama. Regalo de cumple para mi neechan Asura_Nako *3* Doki Doki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si está ahí es para tí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashura_Nako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/gifts).



> Regalo de cumple para mi neechan Ashura (hahaha se me hace muy raro) besitos para tu *3*
> 
> Este fic ya fue publicado en FF.Net, pero he(mos) decidido traerlo también aquí :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Todo de Haruichi Furutade.

Todos estaban dormidos, el entrenamiento había sido agotador y enseguida cayeron rendidos, pero él, por algún motivo, no dejaba de dar vueltas, sin poder dormir. Giró hacía su derecha, ahí no había nadie. Se sentía nervioso, y no era por estar en el hotel concentrado con los demás, él no tenía problemas por dormir fuera de casa. Giró de nuevo y quedó mirando el techo. Puede que fuera por el partido del día siguiente, esperaba hacerlo bien. En su último giro miró hacia la izquierda, ahí estaba él. 

La habitación estaba en silencio, pero podía escuchar las respiraciones de sus compañeros, algunas palabras entre sueños y la música que escapaba de los auriculares de Tsukki, que apenas se podía escuchar y, sin embargo, llegaba tan claramente a sus oídos que podía saber cada canción que él escuchaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que estaba despierto.

–Tsukki...¿Estas despierto?...Tsukki...

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero no se rindió. Se deslizó entre las mantas para acercase más a su amigo llegando al borde de su cama. Estas estaban pegadas, y no tuvo que sacar la mano cuando estiró el brazo para tocar al rubio. 

Cuando Tsukishima notó la punta de los dedos de Yamaguchi tocando una de sus manos, abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirarle y se quitó los auriculares, para poder oírle, dejándolos en el suelo sobre su cabeza.

–No puedo dormir... –Siguió moviéndose hacia él, de forma que ya tenía medio cuerpo en la cama del más alto.

–Solo callate y cierra los ojos.

–Ya lo he probado, Tsukki, y no funciona. Estoy un poco nervioso.

–¿Por el partido de mañana? No es posible que lo hagas peor, así que estarás bien.

–Tsukki...

Yamaguchi alargó la última sílaba de su nombre, en un tono de voz que mezclaba las intenciones de regañar y de rogar. El rubio dio un profundo suspiro, signo de que se daba por vencido, y dejó un hueco en la cama que no tardó en ser ocupado por el moreno, que no dejaba de sonreír. Cuando Yamaguchi dejó de moverse a su lado, cogió las mantas y los tapo a ambos completamente. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver claramente las pecas de ese rostro sonriente, puede que supiera de memoria dónde estaba cada una de ellas y pudiera verlas incluso con los ojos cerrados. Gruñó algo molesto.

–Gracias, Tsukki.

–Callate, si se despiertan los demás montarán un escándalo si nos ven juntos.

–Tranquilo, Tsukki, me despertaré el primero y volveré a mi cama sin que me vean.

–Y no te muevas, si me despiertas o me destapas duermes solo.

–Ya no estoy nervioso, así que no me moveré, Tsukki. Me dormiré enseguida. 

De algún modo, el estar cerca de su amigo le hacía sentirse tranquilo y seguro. Estando ahí, solo podía sonreír. Un último suspiro de resignación de Tsukishima y se giró dándole la espalda. Yamaguchi le rodeó con sus brazos y pegó sus cuerpos tanto como pudo. Escondió su cara en la nuca del rubio, aspirando su aroma. Los mechones que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz provocaron una risa tímida y divertida.

–Hueles a fresa.

–Me comí uno de esos bollitos relleno de mermelada de fresa que tienes en tu mochila.

–Me alegro que te guste, Tsukki –Otra risa divertida choco contra la nuca de su amigo–. Buenas noches.

Yamaguchi no pudo verlo, pero Tsukishima estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa retorcida y malvada como las que solía mostrar, esta era sincera. A veces podía disfrutar de ellas, y aunque esta vez no pudo, sabía que si estaba sonriendo era para él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Como dijo por la noche, él fue el primero en despertarse. Tsukki aun estaba dormido entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó con fuerza a su espalda por última vez antes de separarse lentamente y volver a su cama para hacerse el dormido. 

Poco después las alarmas de los despertadores sonaron y los cuervos comenzaron a desperezarse. Enseguida empezaron un escándalo, las almohadas y la ropa volaban de unos a otros y los gritos resonaban por todo el hotel. Daichi apenas tardó un par de minutos en abrir la puerta de un golpe y poner orden en la habitación con una expresión ensombrecida. Tan rápido cómo se formó el alboroto todo se calmo y los chicos salieron, ya preparados, para dirigirse al gimnasio a jugar su partido.

En un punto de la caminata Yamaguchi se paró en una de las máquinas expendedoras, ganándose un regaño de Daichi por quedarse atrás. Dio unas cuantas zancadas para ponerse al ritmo de grupo y caminar, como siempre, al lado de Tsukki.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo? No te distraigas.

–Lo siento, Tsukki.

El más pequeño sonrió rascando su nuca y guardó lo que sacó de la máquina en su mochila, ese bollito relleno de mermelada de fresa, envuelto en un plástico de vivos colores, que nunca faltaba en el bolsillo lateral. Y aunque nunca ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto, Tsukishima sabía que si estaba ahí, era para él.


End file.
